A Choice of Three
by ASteelPanther
Summary: Margaery finds three guards after a disappointing meeting with the King. /Author's note: This is awful, and I'm sorry, but I wrote it and had to publish.


She sat on her bed in her chambers, biting her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over the three Lannister guards she had collected on her way back from the King's chambers. Though she had entered her chambers still in her silken shift, she had saw to it that it was removed as fast as possible. She now sat naked before the men, her nipples hard and her cunt wet, a pressure building between her thighs as the three men before her moved to unlace their breeches.

Silently, she moved to her knees before them, stopping before the man in the middle of the three. His cock was already hard, jutting out before him. She timidly glided her tongue from his base to the tip of his hard member, revelling in his taste, before swirling her tongue around his head and sucking him into her mouth. Her lips moved fast, taking him deep into her mouth, her throat relaxing to take him whole. She grinned around his cock as she felt his hand rest on the back of her head, holding her in place as he thrust into her mouth.

Her hands slowly ran up the legs of the men standing either side of the one whose cock was in her mouth, grasping both of their cocks in unison and pumping them quickly. All three men moaned aloud as their queen-to-be worked them each with hand and mouth. She hummed low in her throat as she moved her head back and forth in time with her hands, sucking eagerly at the man's thick manhood.

After a time she pulled back, releasing the man's cock from her lips with an audible _pop_, her breath coming in quick pants. She moved her hand from the man to her left and stroked the middle man's cock, spreading her spit along his length until it shined with wetness. The man to her left moaned as she tilted her head and darted her tongue out at his tip, tasting the bead of precum that was there. She looked up at the man expectantly as she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth along his member, her lips running gracefully over his cock. She hummed in delight as a loud moan escaped his lips, and she moved her head faster against him, taking him deep into her throat.

It was not long before she pulled back, releasing his quivering manhood from her lips and replacing her mouth with her hand, stroking him roughly. "You taste better than him," she smirked and looked into the eyes of the first man, biting on her bottom lip before turning her head to the third man, who by her reckoning was the largest of the three. "Now you."

She spared a few seconds to catch her breath as the third man stepped closer to her, running his cock along her parted lips. Her tongue flicked out at his tip as her eyes wandered up his torso, fixing on his own eyes as she moved her head forward, enveloping his cock in her warm mouth. She relaxed her throat as she had the first man, taking him as deep as she could, room still for her hand to join her mouth on his shaft. She moaned at the feel of his head at the back of her throat, shaking slightly as his hand rested on the top of her head to hold her there.

It wasn't until she needed air that she pulled back, gliding her tongue along the bottom of his cock as she moved. Panting, she looked up at the man once more. "You're a big boy," she purred, her hands still working the other two men. She licked his tip once more before taking him again, running her lips down his length, relaxing her throat completely so as to take him whole. Her nose rested in the russet brown hair at the base of his cock for a short while before she pulled back again.

A jerk of the second man's hips caught her attention, and she turned to look at him. "Can't I fuck that tight little cunt of yours?" he groaned. She mocked a gasp and an offended look, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

"No, ser, that is for the king only." She continued to stroke the two cocks in a rhythm before sitting back on her heels, releasing the men from her grasp and moving her hands to cup her breasts. Her mouth hung open and waiting as she stared at the three men before her, her breath coming in quick pants as she watched them stroke themselves. A gasp escaped her lips once the first man finished, shooting his milky seed across her face, more of it hitting her eye and cheek than her mouth, some of it dripping from her chin to fall on her hands and breasts. The second man came not long after, moaning loudly as his seed spatter across her cheek and lips. She panted out something inaudible as she felt the warm wet come hit her. It was not until the first two had laced up their breeches before the third man came with a grunt, his seed spilling across her forehead, some of it dripping onto her cheek and the rest dribbling down her nose to fall into her mouth. She licked what she could from her lips and looked up at the three with big brown eyes, her body covered in their come. She couldn't help but giggle as she felt the tickle of some come trailing down from her chin, dripping onto her breast before dribbling down her cleavage and gathering in the brown curls at the apex of her legs.

_What a sight I am_, she thinks to herself, _the queen-to-be, all covered in come_. She giggled again, revelling in how scandalous the whole thing was. This would be an adventure to tell her cousins about, certainly. She stopped the third man from leaving by grabbing his arm, dismissing the other two with a flick of her wrist. "What is your name, ser?"

He looked down at her, covered in come, and grinned. One of his teeth was made of gold, no doubt from the mines of the Westerlands. "Petyr, m'lady."

_Petyr_. "Well, Petyr, you're in luck…" she looked up at him with a toothy grin and took his cock in her hand, stroking him vigorously. She pouted her lips and stared at his length. "You three got off and I didn't. I don't think that's very fair, do you?" She didn't wait for a response, instead taking him into her mouth again, sucking his length until he was hard.

Pulling her head back, she turned and crawled onto her bed, bent over on her hands and knees, wiggling her arse at young Petyr. "Come here and fuck your queen, Petyr," He silently crawled behind her, kneeling between her parted legs and positioning his cock against her wet cunt. "No!" she almost yelled at him, slapping his hips. "Not there, in my arse…"

She turned her head to look back at him, her eyes big and wanting. He moved his cock to her puckered hole, not wasting any time in entering her. She couldn't hold in the yelp of surprise as his thick head pushed into her arsehole. She moved her hips back against his, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his cock buried deeper into her. _Nothing like the Highgarden boys_, she thought, _he's much bigger_. She looked back at him with a smirk and began rolling her hips against him, moaning as the pain turned to pleasure, and his cock moved in and out of her arse. He felt so good inside her, so long, so thick, so _filling_. It was all she could do not to push back and take him to the hilt inside her, but she knew that the pain would be overwhelming of the pleasure.

She reaches down with one hand to stroke herself, circling her thumb over her clit as she slid two fingers between her wet folds. They moved easily in and out, lubricated by her intense wetness. "Gods above…" she moaned loudly, the pleasure of her fingers in her cunt and Petyr's cock in her arse becoming too much. Her release was near, she knew it, and her hand worked faster over her cunt, curling her fingers inside herself.

Her climax washed over her before she knew it, causing her arms and legs to spasm wildly. She cried out Joffrey's name as she came, and briefly imagined it was his cock buried inside her arse, his hand inside her cunt. The feel of her muscles tightening around his cock was enough to make Petyr come too, his seed filling her arse more than his cock every could. He waited until he had grown soft inside her before pulling out, letting her collapse against the mattress, her hand still over her cunt and her stretched arsehole burning with a sweet sting. Petyr said nothing as he laced up his breeches and left her chambers.

She stayed there, lying on her belly, her hand idly stroking herself and her thoughts fixed on the memory of sucking Joffrey's cock. She panted heavily, giggling after realising she was covered in come. Her front was a mess, and Petyr's seed leaked from her arsehole, dribbling across her cunt and onto the sheets of the bed. She thought she might go and clean herself, but the thought of her beloved king walking in on her covered in other men's come was too much, so instead she lay there, waiting for her Joffrey to find her.


End file.
